Bye Amy
by Lady Kate The Passionate
Summary: Amy gets kidnapped, oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Amy has lost her stutter. COMPLEATELY. SO DON'T COMMENT ON IT! This is something I just HAD to do. I haven't read Vespers Rising… so this WILL be different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin! Lol…**

**Be prepared. You are about to step into the dark, cold, ruthless corners of… my mind.**

"Ian! Please come in. You and Natalie are early," I forced a smile opening the door to Graces mansion. Me and Dan were having the younger generation of the Cahils over (Ian, Natalie, Sinead, Ned, Ted, Hamilton, Regan, Madison, and Jonah) for a week. Not that it was up to me or Dan. Fiske had insisted we do it for some "Bonding time with the family" after the clue hunt. And then he forces us to call 'Them' (as me and Dan liked to call them) and invite them over.

"Hello love," Ian smiled at me as he and his sister stepped through the door. I glared at him.

"Don't call me that," I turned away from him and started into the house, up the stairs. "Follow me to your rooms so you can put your things away. Your early so everybody else should be here in about 8 hours."

"Whatever. Lets just get this over with. I don't want to be here and you don't want me here. So I plan to spend most of my time in my room," Natalie grumbled climbing up the stairs behind me.

Once we reached 3rd floor I pointed down the hall and addressed Natalie. "Eighth door on the right is yours. Dan's is fourth on the left. If you need…anything," Natalie nodded and started down the hall. I turned to Ian, "Me, you, Hamilton, Sinead, and Jonah are on the 4th floor," we again started to climb the stairs in silence.

"Love? If Natalie is to report to Dan for help does that mean I am to report to," He pushed me up against the wall of the stairwell, "you?" He was dangerously close to me now. I reluctantly looked up into his eyes.

_You wanna play tease Ian? Well bring it on._

"Well Ian, I don't know. Would you want to?" Seductively low, I whispered in his ear. "Because I wouldn't mind," I could hear his breathing change into a quick pant.

_Check._

Just as he was about to say something back to me I pushed him off of me and started up the stairs again.

"Now , your room is right here," I pointed to the 4th door on the right as I walked down the hall. Then I got to the door right next to his. "And this is mine. I'll see you later Ian," and I shut the door before he could say anything else.

I smiled as I sat down on my bed. Ian was probably freaked.

_Those confidence lessons really paid off…_

Ian's POV

I stepped into my room, which, much to my liking, was next to Amy's. I smiled. Amy was very different. In a very lovely way. She had gotten even more beautiful. If that was possible. I was excited, the clue hunt was over and…my mother was in jail. Now, if Amy would accept me, we could be together.

"But that display in the hall must have meant something," hurriedly I went over to the television and grabbed the remote. I then ran over to my bed and stashed it at the bottom of my suitcase.

Suddenly, I was in the need of something.

Dan's POV

"Stupid Cobra's. Stupid Natalie. Thinks she can barge in my bedroom and ruin my video game over her stupid bathroom not having enough counter space," I grumbled walking down to the first floor to grab a snack.

"Daniel! Wait," Natalie came prancing down the stairs toward me. She was wearing a sparkly green tank top with black shorts. She looked amasi- NO DAN SHUTUP!

"It's DAN! D to the freaking flipping A to the lovely N! LEARN IT!" She smirked. She knew it bugged me, which I knew made her want to do it even more.

"Whatever. Now you must hear about what I've just witnessed between your sister and my brother on their way up to the 4th floor…"

Amy's POV

Leave it to me to lose my cell phone! I knew I sat it down right next to me, but now I couldn't find it! I was about to check under my bed, when I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and walked to it, expecting Dan over even Fiske.

"Ian. What do you want?" Ian smiled and stepped past me.

"Well it seems I don't have a…" Ian motioned toward the television "remote control to the television," he smirked. "And I was wondering since you obviously aren't doing anything…" he smiled sheepishly.

_OMG he's going to ASK ME OUT!_

"Could you go get me a new remote?"

…_or not?_

"Um, yeah sure. There should be an extra one in the room next door… I'll go get it," I walked out of the room and down the hall to the last room at the end. I opened the door and stepped inside.

Just to hit the floor. And see nothing.

_Stupid! Scream! Don't pass out._

I barely got out a thing before I felt a sharp prick in my arm and a hand go over my mouth.

Ian's POV

_Stupid! You are such an idiotic boy! THAT WAS YOUR CHANCE!_

I sat down on Amy's bed and waited. Beating myself up the whole entire time. I had been planning on asking her for a second chance. Given that my mother was gone, and I could do what I pleased. Despite the Lucian training I had received, to completely avoid love. As it was a weakness. I couldn't help it.

_Such a foolish boy you are Ian. Stooping to that level. Why you-_

But my thought process what interrupted by a scream.

"AMY!" I dashed down the hall toward the room I had seen her go into. The room was empty. Much like mine, when I had first gotten here. Everything was exactly the same. Except for one thing.

A note.

Dan's POV

_Muuuahahahahahahaha! Amy likes Ian! AND IAN LIKES AMY! HA! This is bad. BUT HIGHLARIOUS! But reeeeeeeally bad! He could hurt her again… BUT THIS WOULD TOTALLY EMBARRASS HER! HAHAHAHAHA! Me and Natalie are gonna have so much fun with this…_

Ok so yeah. I was on a sugar high, I got bored.

_CHOCOLATE! LOOOOOOOOADS OF IT! YUM!_

"I'mmmmmmmmmmm a NINJA! Ninja! I'M A FREAKIN NINJA!" I was running around the kitchen when I heard it.

Amy's scream. And Ian calling her name.

"AMY!" As soon as Ian screamed I started running. Natalie hearing and following close behind me. When we finally made it to the end of the hall way, Ian was already in the bedroom, holding a note. I ran over a grabbed it from him without a word, he didn't so much a flinch.

"He's in shock Dan," Natalie called over to me from the other side of the room. She was examining the broken window. That I hadn't even noticed. "What does the note say?" I looked over to her. And began to read.

"Cahils. The girl will come to…very little harm, maybe. If you bring us your family's legendary serum recipe you can have her back. You have one week. Or the girl dies. Slowly." I looked over to Natalie who was staring at me with wide eyes. "Its signed with a Giant black V. Natalie. The Vespers."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Heres the deal. I can't spell. Just not one of my talents. Sorry =] And this was a oneshot…. If you want Ian/Amy then check out my other story The Lucian Lessons. =]


	3. I'mAFallenAngel39 take it away!

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39 wants to adopt this one shot from me and turn it into a story! So check her out for the continuation! I'm excited! Luv yall!


End file.
